Hockey sticks for use in the sport of hockey generally have three parts, a shaft, a hockey blade and a butt end. The shaft has a bore on either end, an end portion of the blade fitting within the bore on one end of the shaft for attachment therebetween. The butt end normally fits into the bore on the other end of the shaft.
Due to the nature of the sport of hockey, hockey stick blades are often damaged and need to be replaced. Replacement of a blade requires that the blade be removed from the shaft and replaced with a new blade.
Current prior art techniques for removing damaged blades from hockey stick shafts include physically pulling the blade from the shaft wherein one person grips the shaft with another person gripping the blade. This technique requires immense strength and, consequently, is not readily available when a person needs their hockey stick blade removed quickly.
Another technique employs a vise wherein the blade is clamped to the vise and a person pulls on the blade until it is removed.
Yet another system uses an over-the-door hanging device wherein the shaft butt end is inserted into the device and a person pulls on the blade.
As part of the techniques described above, heat may also be applied to the joint area where the blade end portion is inserted into the shaft end bore.
The techniques described above are not without their disadvantages. First, when individuals attempt to separate a blade from a stick shaft, a torque may be applied to the blade which may impart a twist to the blade, thereby effecting the stick's performance during play. Second, when using heat, persons can easily be burnt or inadvertent fires can be started, particularly when using open torch heat sources. Third, systems relying on a door for support may cause undue damage to the door. Fourth, if the blade should break off, the techniques requiring to grasping of the blade end are useless. Fifth, application of excessive amounts of heat to the joint area may compromise the properties or characteristics of the stick's shaft, particularly if the stick shaft is a polymer or composite material. Sixth, individuals with the necessary strength may not be available for blade removal.
In view of the disadvantage noted above, a need exists to provide an improved method and tool to remove hockey stick blades from the blade shaft. In response to this need, the present invention provides a tool which is operable by a single person and permits a quick and easy way to separate the hockey stick blade from the blade shaft. The tool is multi-purpose in that it also permits blade installation, butt end removal or installation, a safe and efficient application of heat, if necessary, and general vise capabilities for the stick shaft.